The present invention relates to parking-aid, reversing-aid, and pre-collision sensing systems for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a system and method of performing object detection for the stated systems utilizing leaky cable technology.
Parking-aid and reversing-aid systems are typically used in automotive industry and are becoming abundantly available in the market. Parking-aid systems and reversing-aid systems indicate to a vehicle operator that an object that may not be visible to the vehicle operator is within a stated distance of the vehicle. The vehicle operator may then respond accordingly.
Parking-aid systems are typically used to detect an object forward and rearward of a host vehicle. When the host vehicle is traveling in a forward direction at relatively slow velocities of approximately less than 10 kmph, the parking-aid system detects objects approximately within 1 m forward of the host vehicle. When the vehicle is in reverse gear, such that the vehicle is traveling in a rearward direction the parking-aid system typically detects objects ranging from within approximately 2 m of the host vehicle.
Reversing-aid systems detect objects only in the back of the vehicle. Reversing-aid systems are typically used to detect an object rearward of and within approximately 2 m of the host vehicle to approximately 5 m of the host vehicle, when the host vehicle is in a reverse gear. Thus, when the vehicle is in the reverse gear, a rearward sensing system operating in a reversing-aid mode covers the requirements for both reversing-aid and rearward parking-aid systems.
The parking-aid and reversing-aid systems commonly use multiple radar or ultrasonic sensors. Parking-aid systems typically utilize three or more sensors in the front of a vehicle. Parking-aid systems and reversing-aid systems commonly utilize two or more sensors in the rear of the vehicle.
When a radar sensor is used for parking-aid and reversing-aid applications, a radar frequency of approximately 24 GHz is commonly used. The radar sensors and accompanying electronics needed to operate at these high frequencies are relatively costly. In general the higher the operating frequency the more costly the components involved. Additionally, packaging these radar sensors in a vehicle can be a challenging task. Also, the radar sensors may become out of alignment over time and thus, degrade system performance.
Although, ultrasonic sensors are relatively less expensive than the radar sensors they tend to experience poor performance in adverse weather conditions, such as in raining or snowing conditions. The ultrasonic sensors, because of packaging requirements are aesthetically displeasing and negatively effect exterior appearance of a vehicle.
It is desirable, when designing a vehicle to minimize vehicle components, system complexity, and vehicle production and manufacturing costs. It is therefore also desirable to provide an object detection system that may be applied as a parking-aid and a reversing-aid but does not have the associated disadvantages with current parking-aid systems and reversing-aid systems and at the same time minimizes the amount of object detection sensors and costs involved therein.
The present invention provides a system and method of performing object detection within an automotive vehicle utilizing leaky cable technology. A leaky cable object detection system for a vehicle is provided. The system includes a transmitter coupled to a leaky cable antenna and transmitting a first object detection signal. A receiver is electronically coupled to the leaky cable antenna and receives a second object detection signal formed by reflection of the first object detection signal on an object. A controller is electrically coupled to the transmitter and the receiver and generates a slow vehicle traveling velocity countermeasure signal or a pre-collision countermeasure signal in response to the second object detection signal.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it provides a parking-aid and reversing-aid system that utilizes leaky cable technology. In using leaky cable technology the present invention is relatively simple to implement, inexpensive to manufacture, and lightweight.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is capable of operating in dual modes including a parking-aid mode or a reversing-aid mode and a pre-collision mode, thus minimizing number of components, costs, and weight.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a parking-aid and reversing-aid system that is accurate in various environments having adverse weather conditions.
Moreover, the present invention in being formed within a bumper of a vehicle cannot be visually seen on an exterior side of the vehicle and therefore does not aesthetically affect the appearance of a vehicle.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates an abundant amount of radiating elements, thereby increasing system reliability.
The present invention itself, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.